


Daydreaming

by ahunmaster



Series: Bakery AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Daydreaming, Embarrassment, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Wheeljack and Airstream daydream of each other while at the bakery.





	Daydreaming

 

It was a rather recurring thought Airstream always had.  Whenever he sat in the bakery and ate at one of their sweets, his eyes would wander over to her behind the counter as she helped out another customer or restocked the front.

 

But he couldn't help but to imagine something else...

 

_Her hair was a mess.  His hands on her breasts.  Her moans and screams filled the empty bakery as he thrusted into her over the counter.  If anyone came in, they would see their half-clothed forms writhing and prostrated over that white countertop.  But he didn't care.  All he cared about was her moaning and begging.  His lips on her breasts and neck and lips.  All his.  Oh how he wanted her to be his alone._

 

He often choked on his sweet when the thought came up.  It was so wrong to think of Miss Wheeljack like that.  He felt so embarrassed.

 

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was doing her best to let work distract her.  But she couldn't help but stare at the young Marine recruit whenever he stayed to eat his purchased sweets.  She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help but to look at him whenever she could.

 

And sometimes when she had a moment, she drifted off into a dream...

 

 _His gasp tickled her cheek before they kissed again.  His strong arms held her up, his hands squeezing her butt cheeks hard enough to leave red marks.  Their bodies were joined as they made love against the kitchen wall.  She didn't care if one of the other workers came in, she just wanted him so much.  His sweet kisses and tender bites to her neck.  His ragged breathing whispering into her ears words of love and affection as they pressed into each other over and over again.  Oh how she had longed for him for so long_.

 

Waking up from her dream, she often had to slap herself awake before trying to hide her blush.  Oh how could she think such dirty things of Mister Airstream?  How embarrassing.

 

END


End file.
